The Harp:A Mystery of Harris Burdick
by KeepItSimple14
Summary: My take on The Harp. Roymust go in search of a mythical harp to save his true love. Will he be able to save her in time? Or will he be lost for all eternity in an enchanted forest. This is my fist fanfic. Feedback would be much apreciated! Thank you. Enjoy!


This is my first fan fiction, please read and review. I need feedback to improve, it is greatly appreciated! Note, it may make more sense to see the picture to have a better understanding, but honestly it shouldn't since this is my take. All you have to do is type in The Harp Harris Burdick. In advance I am sorry if the POV's are somewhat 'flippy'. It just made sense to have a certain POV in the situation. Mostly it is in third person, however, there is some first person. Anyway, onward with the story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I do not own The Harp or any of the Harris Burdick Mysteries. However, these are all of my original characters. This inspiration was from the caption (underlined after on) and picture.

The Harp

Third Person Selective Multiple (Roy and Annabelle).

POV-ROY

As Roy looked down at his future wife, he studied the woman he fell in love with, or at least the shell of her. He no longer saw his love, but the remnants of what the disease had left behind. An incurable sickness had plagued Annabelle two months after Roy had finally proposed to her. After they had both finally admitted their everlasting love for each other. After they had vowed to be together for as long as their lives lasted.

The illness' presence had painted itself over all of her features. Her flawless skin that used to glow had turned pale and blotchy. The once vibrant blue eyes that held incredible life and spirit reflected a gaze that was now dim and dead. Shimmering, brown cascades of curls now lay in matted knots. _'Where did my love go?_' he thought. A sudden barrage of coughs racked through her body, ripping Roy out of his thoughts. Tears bit at the corners of her eyes, threatening to fall. He knew she didn't want to die, but that she was on her death bed and had given up fighting the curse that was killing her. It pained Roy to see Annabelle in such pain, but he knew he couldn't do anything but make her lasting days comfortable. Slipping her frail hand into his and lacing their fingers together, he thought as he drifted off to sleep, _'I wish I could do something to make you better. I would do anything if it meant you would become healthy again. I'm not read to lose you, not when we are finally together…..'_

POV-Annabelle (First)

I'm tired. Tired of this sickness. Tired of being helpless and hurting Roy. I'm tired of fighting it, over the months it's slowly sucked out the spirit and life in me. I've wasted away to nothing. I am no longer the woman I used to be. Soon it'll take me, that'll be the day. The day when all this suffering ends. The day where I can truly be free, but with a cost. I'll hurt Roy and I'll never see his face again. His handsome face I've come to love and know. His face that is always smiling down at me. His green eyes the hold so much mischief and love. When I die, the last thing I want to see is his eyes.

POV-Roy's Dream (First)

"_Whoosh whoosh," a gentle breeze carried the faint sound of rushing water to my ears. By instinct, I followed it to the source. At my heels followed my always trusty companion, Cashew. As I came upon a bend, the sound of water became more distinct drowning out the light clicking of his tags. When I turned the corner, my breath caught in my throat. Miniature waterfalls adorned the stream and rocks littered the banks. Cattails sprouted from the edged of the land, bowing their heads to the wind. Water Lilies gracefully floated on the surface moving to the rhythm of the stream. On the other side, sitting atop of a flat boulder was a majestic, golden harp. Plunging into the water, I crossed to the elegant instrument. Before I could reach out to touch it, a voice echoed in my head, stopping me in my tracks._

"_Find this harp. Go through the forest by your village, and into the mountains, you will come across this stream if you are truly worthy. If you find it, play it and wish for your love to become well again. When you return home, her health will return. Be warned, if your intentions aren't pure, you will forever be lost and she will die," The velvety smooth voice rang out._

"_Wait! How will I know how to get there?"I called out._

"_You will know. It will come to you," The voice replied as it began to fade._

"_Wait! Don't go! Please!"_

POV-Roy

"NO!" Roy cried out, waking him from his dream. He bolted upright and tried steadying his still heavy breaths. Stealing a glance at Annabelle, he relaxed when he saw she was still in a peaceful slumber, unaffected by his outburst. Lying back down Roy thought about his dream, _'If doctors couldn't help Annabelle, how can a mere harp? It can't be true, it was only a dream. Though for decades, there was a myth of a harp that granted wishes, could this be that one? I have to try finding it, it's my last hope for her.'_

In the morning, Roy rose before the sun could stretch out over the horizon. He had packed enough food, clothes, matches, and necessities for the search. He set a note down on the nightstand that read:_ Annabelle, I must leave for a few days, a week at most, but it is for the best of intentions. Page will be by to take care of you while I am gone. I promise I will return and when I do, you will feel better. I love you, take care my love._ Before he left, he ghosted his lips upon Annabelle's forehead, planting a gentle kiss and thought, _'I love you, and I will be back.' _Taking one last look at his sleeping lover, he turned to leave.

A voice hardly above a whisper cried out, "Please don't go. Don't leave me her to die alone,"

"I have to and you will not die. I won't be long, I promise," Roy responded. Tears pooled in her eyes, but she held them back and nodded her head in agreement. "I love you."

"I love you to. Please, come back home safely." With her response, Roy headed for the door with Cashew trotting shortly behind. Annabelle watched the man who held her fate and heart in his hands walk out and leave.

After crossing the village, the young man stopped at the entrance of the forest. He looked back at the village he inhabited that was drenched in smoky purples, pastel pinks, and mellow yellows and then back to the dreadful black abyss that swallowed all light. Taking a deep breath, Roy stepped into the forest allowing himself to become shrouded in darkness. Once he entered, shadows loomed everywhere coating all life in the forest in an inky black. The path before him was unmarked and left him to decide his fate. He could have chosen any direction, leading him anywhere, but somehow his feet led him on the correct one. When night fell, Roy came across a clearing. Inside it, a fairy ring basked in the moonlight, giving off a slight glow. Thousands of shinning starts speckled the sky, complimenting the full moon. Deciding to camp out here, Roy laid out his sleeping bag and fed himself and Cashew before going to sleep.

POV-Annabelle (first)

He's abandoned me! He left me to die alone. Perhaps, he gave up hope as well. Maybe this was for the best. A sob racked my body and tin tears marched down my cheeks. No! I had to trust him. I had to believe he would return, to believe I was going to make it through this living hell. Will I ever see his glittering eyes again?

POV-ROY

The traveler awoke to Cashew licking his face in an attempt to get breakfast. After they had both eaten, he set out again. When an hour had passed, the trees began to thin out and slender rays of sunlight peaked through. After walking for hours, Roy saw a floodlight of sunshine ahead. Once he reached it, he began to ascend a rocky terrain. As he progressed, the incline increased and the rocks became significantly larger, slowing his pace. A fierce wind started up, chilling him to the bone. Somehow, throughout the expedition, Roy knew when to turn or keep on the path he was on as if he had traveled this way before. _'Just like the voice said, I'll know where to go when the time comes, but how? Fate? Luck?' _he thought. Stopping on a ledge, Roy looked out over the mountains. Electrifying oranges, royal golds, and deep reds bled across the sky. _'I'll stop here for the night,' _he thought_. _Starting a fire, a thin plume of smoke rose dissipating into the air. Soon the aroma of food filled the air, enticing both the man and the dog. Roy's mouth watered for the parcels in the pan while Cashew wagged his tail excitedly. After dinner, the two curled up in the sleeping bag and slowly drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

With full bellies, Roy and Cashew set out once again with hopes today would be the day they found the harp. _'We need to find it fast. Time is running out for Annabelle,' _he thought. While climbing along the edge of the mountain, he noticed Tiger Lilies protruding out over the edge. _'Tiger Lilies, her favorite flowers, the flowers that helped win over her heart. Maybe on the way back I can pick some for her,'_ he thought sadly. After what felt like walking for an eternity, he heard the faint voice of rushing water causing his heart to beat faster._ 'Is this it?' _he thought. The chilling wind that had been attacking him on the mountain, calmed to a gentle breeze. Instinct took over him and he followed the sound to the source. Close behind, Cashew scurried to keep up with his increasing pace, his tags banging against each other violently. In the distance, Roy could see a bend. As he neared it the sound of water became more distant, drowning out the light clicking of his tags. When he turned, his breath caught in his throat and his heart pounded madly in his chest. _'I've made it! Just like my dream. This is it!' _he thought. Miniature waterfalls adorned the stream and rocks littered the banks. Cattails sprouted from the edged of the land, bowing their heads to the wind. Water Lilies gracefully floated on the surface, moving to the rhythm of the stream. On the other side, sitting atop of a flat boulder was a majestic, golden harp. _'So it's true,' _he thought, _'it's really true.'_ Plunging into the water, he crossed to the elegant instrument. No mellifluous voice rang out to stop him. When he came to the mythical harp, he knelt before the harp and did as the voice had instructed him to. The lilting song of the harp rang out loud and clear, reverberating off the nearby rocks. When he finished, he closed his eye and thought, _'Please, free my love from the curse that holds her captive. Let her become well again and return her spirit.' _With that, he stood up and left to go home, hoping it had truly worked.

Shortly after Roy returned home, over the days Annabelle's health slowly restored itself. Her eyes held the fiery spirit and life they once did and her skin began to gain its color back. Weight soon returned to her bones and her hair glistened in the sun once again. Any traces of the disease that one haunted Annabelle had been erased.

POV-omniscient

Once she was fully healthy again, the two wed. _'There my love is.' _ he thought as she glided down the aisle towards him.

'There his shinning emerald eyes are,' Annabelle thought as he stood before here reciting his vows.


End file.
